


Fractured

by veleda_k



Category: Cain Saga/Godchild
Genre: F/M, Fairy Tales, Little Mermaid- Freeform, Spoilers, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-26
Updated: 2010-04-26
Packaged: 2017-10-09 04:30:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/83073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veleda_k/pseuds/veleda_k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michaela knew her life was a fairytale. However, she forgot that fairy tales aren't always nice. Spoilers for Godchild volume seven.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fractured

**Author's Note:**

> If for some odd reason you haven't read the original [Hans Christian Andersen's "The Little Mermaid"](http://hca.gilead.org.il/li_merma.html), do so now. This story will make more sense.

Once upon a time, there lived a princess. She was beautiful (for it is a princess' job to be beautiful), with eyes as blue as the sea. The princess lived in a tall tower, surrounded by servants who obeyed her every whim. Sometimes she wondered what life was like outside the tower, but she was much too delicate (true princesses always are) to leave, and besides everyone assured her that life inside the tower was better anyway.

Such a perfect princess demanded a perfect prince. But who could be worthy of such a jewel? The king of the land came up with a solution: the princess would marry his son. The princess was overjoyed when she learned of this, as she had heard many wonderful things about the king's son and knew that he was the most wonderful prince who had ever lived.

No one asked the king's son how he felt about all this, but they didn't need to. This is a fairytale, after all, and love always triumphs in the end.

\------------------------------------------------

"This is ugly!" Michaela threw down the dress she had been offered and stomped on it.

"But, Miss, you liked it when we brought it in yesterday," the trump card attending her stammered.

"Well, it wasn't ugly then." Michaela glared.

"But--"

"Do I have to call Alexis?"

The man paled. "No, Miss, of course not. I'll have a new dress sent in." He hurried out.

Michaela giggled and began to brush her hair. How could a silly little trump card ever understand? Alexis, now, he understood. He knew why Michaela had to look absolutely perfect today.

She flinched when her hairbrush hit a snag of tangles. She took a few strands in her hand and looked at them. Suzette's hair had been a lustrous black, very different from Michaela's own deep red. No one was certain why the colors differed, not even Alexis. Michaela worried that it made her look too different from Suzette, that it would ruin everything. However, Alexis assured her that she was beautiful. Michaela didn't just match Suzette in loveliness, he told her, she surpassed her. And Alexis knew everything.

"Miss?" The trump card was back, holding a new dress. Michaela inspected it closely.

"It will do," she announced. "Now go away." The man didn't need to be told twice. Michaela put on the dress and twirled in front of the mirror. "I look lovely?" she said to the reflection. "Why, thank you. Prettier than Suzette?" She tittered. "You flatter me." She pressed her palms against the glass and gazed at someone who wasn't there. "Of course I love you too." Then, straightening her hair and clothes, she left the room. In the hall, she passed the same trump card who had been in her room earlier. "Prepare a carriage for me. I'm going out."

"But, Miss--"

"Is that all you know how to say?" Michaela snapped. "Alexis approves. Now get going!" The man scurried off, and Michaela beamed as she skipped down the hall. Today was going to be perfect, because today she was finally going to meet her beloved.

"I love you, Cain," she said softly. "And soon, you'll love me too."

\------------------------------------------------

Once upon a time, there was a beautiful princess who was spurned by a cruel and heartless prince. Because the princess was kind, and because he was her true love, she forgave the prince, but her sorrow at his rejection was more than she could bear.

She poured her heart out to the king of the land, for he was also a powerful wizard, and if anyone could help her, it was him. The king dried her tears and told her that the reason that the prince scorned her was very simple: the princess was still a child, and the prince could only love a grown woman. The princess begged him to turn her into such a woman. The king agreed, though he warned her that it would hurt terribly (for there is always a price for such transformations). The princess didn't care. She would do anything to win the prince. And through the agony that followed she thought only one thing: surely this will make him love me.

\------------------------------------------------

Michaela sobbed quietly as Alexis cradled her in his arms. "You were very good today, Michaela." His voice was soft and soothing.

"It... it hurts so badly." Michaela tasted blood in her mouth. She had kept herself from screaming, but only by biting her tongue until it bled.

"I know, princess, I know." He started to carry her back to her room, his steps steady and sure. "But you remember why you're doing this?"

Michaela nodded. "For Cain."

"Exactly, for Cain. And I have good news: that was the last of the operations."

Michaela's eyes widened. "Does that mean..."

"Yes. I think it's time for Cain to see how beautiful his bride has become."

"That's wonderful!" She threw her arms around Alexis' neck, then winced as her skin stretched and tore.

"Careful," Alexis chided her gently. "You still need to rest. A night of beauty sleep and then tomorrow you'll be ready to see Cain again." He set her down on her bed. "Shall I send someone to help you change?"

Michaela shook her head. "I can do it myself." She didn't like the way that the maids stared at her these days. Undoubtedly, they were jealous of how much lovelier Michaela was compared to them.

Alexis nodded. "Very well." He pulled a nightgown out of the closet and laid it on the bed. "Sleep well. Your big debut awaits." He closed the door behind him.

Michaela lay on the bed for a while until the fiery ache in her limbs became tolerable. Once she could move without crying out, she began to unbutton her dress. Her mind raced. The operations were finished. She was an adult woman now—a woman worthy of Cain.

She had imagined their reunion a million times. He would be contrite, naturally, ashamed of how he had treated her. He would get down on his knees and beg her forgiveness. And she would grant it, because he had asked so nicely. He would hold her close and tell her how much he loved her. And then he would sweep her off her feet and take her to his bed. They would make love, finally joined in body and soul.

For too long she had lived in the hell that was knowing Cain didn't want her. Tomorrow, that would end. She nestled under the covers, imagining that Cain lay beside her. "I love you," she whispered before turning out the light.

\------------------------------------------------

Once upon a time, a mermaid princess fell in love with a human prince. In order to be with him, she went to the Sea Witch, who made her a potion that would turn her into a human. When she drank the potion, it felt like a sword had run her through, and every time that she took a step, it was like walking on knives. But the princess endured the agony, thinking only of her prince. The potion gave her the most beautiful pair of legs ever seen, and she went up to the surface. However, first the Sea Witch warned her that should the prince marry another, the princess would die and turn into sea foam the day after the wedding.

The princess found the prince and grew to love him even more. Alas, before she could win his heart, he fell in love with another woman and married her.

The princess was heartbroken. Not only had she lost her love, but she was now doomed to die.

That night, the princess' mermaid sisters came to her. They had traded their hair to the Sea Witch in exchange for an enchanted knife. If the princess plunged the knife into the prince's heart, she would become a mermaid again and live a long life.

The princess did not want to die, but she could not bear to hurt the one she loved so much. As dawn came, she threw herself into the sea. Her tears mingled with the salt water as she disappeared, until she was nothing but foam upon the waves.

\------------------------------------------------

It didn't hurt anymore. That surprised Michaela. She supposed that she was simply past pain, too far gone for even that.

Merryweather, that foolish girl, was crying over her. The foolish girl who she was supposed to kill. But she hadn't. She couldn't. Since she met Cain, she had done nothing but hurt him. Not anymore. She would have laughed if she had the strength. Her first selfless act, the proof of her love, and Cain wasn't even there to see it.

But... at least he didn't hate her. Merryweather had promised. If only she could see him, just this one last time.

_I love you._ She couldn't make her lips move. _I love you. I love..._


End file.
